Freddy and Jason Part 1
by gothbloodnightmare
Summary: story i wrote off the top of my head
1. Chapter 1

Freddy and Jason Part 1

The sound of leaking gas pipes could be heard all around. It was dark and menacing, Jason's eyes shot open and he leaned up rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly a dark laugh came from the shadows, he looked around (Where the hell a I) he thought. "Well look who's awake" came an all too familliar voice. Jason got up off the metalic floor, unstraped his machete from his left leg, he could feel a sudden breeze on his chest. It was shredded open! The dark laugh echoed around the boiler room. Freddy suddenly appeared at the top of a flight of stairs, "hello hockey puck, did you like my present" he mocked. Jason glared at him, gripping his machete tighter, " aww ain't that cute, mama's boy trying to act tough " he cooed, as he walked down the stairs, "your in my world now now!". He pointed a claw in the direction of a pile steel wire and then pointed at Jason, the wire flew right at him pinning him to a wall by his wrists. His machete hit the floor making a sound that echoed in both their ears, when it suddenly dissolved into the floor, "now thats out of the way lets get down to bussiness" he smirked, he walked slowly towards his captive "your so much fun you know and since you can't die I can at least try and scar you for all eternity". Jason started pulling at the wire around his wrists, it hurts they were cutting into his skin but he wasn't about to just let him be tortured by a burnt swearing guy that was half his size. "all that struggling wont help you" he said, now standing right infront of the now angry Jason. He raised his gloved hand tore off whats left of Jason's jacket and t-shirt. "your a big one ain't ya", hockey puck". Jason managed to get one hand free and grab Freddy by his red and green sweater and chucked him across the room right into some pipes, he yelped in pain as Jason tried to free his other hand "your gonna pay for that" he ran back up and stabbed Jason right in his hip, blood trickled right onto his claw which he licked off. Jason let out a grunt, "now are we gonna co-operate?" Jason slowly shook his head. Fredd, y smiled evilily "I was hoping you gonna do that" Jason reached out again to grab him but Freddy jumped out of the way and stabbed him again in his shoulder, Jason desperatley tried to get his arm free and he was able to loosen it while Freddy cut down on part of his chest,but he felt something warm and soft on his chest too after Freddy stopped hurting him he looked down to find Freddy was licking the blood off the cut on his chest...

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy and Jason Part 2

Jason stared at him,(What are you doing?) he thought. "Mmm... that tastes nice" he mumbled between lickes, Jason raised his free arm and broke the wire that was holding his hand firmly against the wall. There was a snapping sound, Freddy ceased licking and looked up to find what the sound was but was hit hard in the chest, he was winded. Jason moved towards him, breathing heavily behind his mask, he swung his fist at Freddy, who got it right in the tried to slash back at him but got his hand pinned to his sides and was shoved to the floor with Jason on top of him. "Get off me you retarded zombie!" he shouted, but it was silenced when Jason leaned forward so that he was staring Freddy right in the face. Freddy started struggling again just as Jason had done, kicking and sqruming. Freddy started screaming again "Let me go you piece of shit!" Jason covered Freddy's mouth with his left hand, leaving the unclawed to thrash about, Jason gripped Freddy's right arm so tightly that it popped right out of the socket. Freddy let out a muffled yelp and his eyes began to water. Jason saw this and pulled at it again and was rewarded with another yelp, but Freddy suprised Jason when he pulled up his mask with his free hand and pulled him down and KISSED HIM! Jason rolled off him and pulled his mask back down (What the fuck!) he lept back onto his feet and popped his arm back into place. "Like my revenge so far" he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Jason and unbuckled Jason's belt and unzipped his fly. (Get off me!)"How about Hell No!" and he tried to pull Jason's pants, but Jason swurled around and picked him up by his sweater, but Freddy put his arm's up and fell out of it now both of them were shirtless."Now to all the delays". Suddenly cables shot out from the floor and pulled Jason onto his knee's and then to the floor fully on his back. His arms stuck up above his head and his leg's spread nicely apart, Freddy got on top of him and started kissing his neck while slowly shredding Jason's loose pants. (You sick Freak!)(Get Aawy From Me!). Freddy started cutting faster until Jason was just in his underwear, "Now its my turn" Freddy leaned up and started to unzip his own pants. Jason looked up to where Freddy was, to see what he was doing, only to see something that almost made his heart stop...

Part 3 coming soon... 


End file.
